mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Pikachu
200px |Caption = Artwork from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U |Creator=Various |Origin=Pokémon |Downloadlink=Bruno_SS' First Version Bruno_SS' Second Version Tanicfan22's Version}} Pikachu is an Electric-type Pokémon from the Pokémon series, who serves as the official series mascot, and it appears as a playable character in the Super Smash Bros. series. It evolves from Pichu and evolves into Raichu. It appears at #025 in both the Kanto and National Pokédexes. Pikachu is a small, chubby rodent-like Pokémon and the first recorded species with the famous 'electric cheek pouches' present on other small, rodent-like Electric types like Plusle, Minun and Pachirisu. From these pouches, Pikachu can discharge concentrated bolts of electricity at any chosen target with high precision. Pikachu are normally very docile and easily approachable, but will still travel in packs for the protection and welfare of each other. In M.U.G.E.N, Pikachu has been made by many authors, although most versions aren't that good. The most popular version of Pikachu has been created by Xedarts. __TOC__ Possibly a relic from the DOS M.U.G.E.N era, this Pikachu may just be one of the oldest characters to date. It fails to function properly on even WinMUGEN due to several errors in its coding, so it's not going to be fighting again any time soon. Milano's version Another DOS M.U.G.E.N Pikachu character, Milano's PIKACHU will not function in WinMUGEN and newer due to multiple errors; interestingly enough, these errors are identical to those present in XGargoyle's version. Chaos Team's version Despite being referred to as "Super Smash Bros Melee Pikachu" by both its creator and its internal name, it plays very little like Super Smash Bros. Melee's incarnation of Pikachu, baring resemblance only in its attack animations; not even its sound effects are from Melee, or any Super Smash Bros. game for that matter. Ghosteo's version The only known hi-res Pikachu character, this version uses custom sprites and originates from a M.U.G.E.N-based full game known as Pokemon GT. The character doesn't translate well from the source game, however, so while it is a direct port, it can only attack other characters from Pokemon GT, and is unable to deal damage to regular characters. MUGENX's version MUGENX's Pika plays very closely to Super Smash Bros., to the point where it becomes very overpowered; all Pika has to do to defeat the opponent is knock them far enough to the left, right, or top parts of the screen, where they will get "K.O.'d", and doing this three times causes their Life to drop to 0, delivering an actual K.O. It's hard to ignore how undeniably spammy this Pikachu is, catering more to button-mashers with certain moves that can only be activated though repeated presses of certain buttons. Perhaps it should've been called "Spamchu". DNZRX's version This character's sprites are taken from many different sources, but for the most part are edited from official artwork. Its attacks are somewhat odd, especially its Hypers; some of its Specials actually bare some resemblance to those present in the unknown Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle characters. Hug Pikachus! Tanicfan22's Pikachu Tanicfan22 made a version of Pikachu, which is notorious for the poor quality and condition. The key reason most people consider this character a bad one is that it is a spriteswap of Kung Fu Man, much like XGargoyle's version. Ryon & Alexei's Pikachu Videos Pikachu vs Rock MUGEN - Pikachu (by MUGENX) VS. The other three Pikachus Pikachu VS Petey Piranha and his new friends See also *Pikaman - A Super Smash Bros. Brawl moveset swap that gives Pikachu Ganondorf's moveset Category:CharactersCategory:Pokémon CharactersCategory:Nintendo CharactersCategory:Video Game CharactersCategory:Super Smash Bros. CharactersCategory:Anime & Manga CharactersCategory:Generation I PokémonCategory:90's CharactersCategory:RodentsCategory:Electric-type PokémonCategory:Starter Pokémon